Carnillean Rising/Quick guide
Walkthrough Getting Started *Talk to Xenia at the Carnillean Family's home in the Southwest corner of East Ardougne. *Talk to Ceril Carnillean. **'Note:' Make sure to ask where the items can be obtained. *Talk to Butler Crichton. *Head into the basement and go in the cave near the ladder. Item Finding Upstairs Master Bedroom *Go to the first floor and take the red and black dragon heads from the wall. *Take the curtains from the northeast wall. *Search the wardrobe and take the armour and sword. *Take the money pouch from the bed or Henryeta's necklace from the dresser. Phillipe's Room *Take Red paint from the paint set. Sarsaparilla's Room *Talk to Sarsaparilla. Ask about her ambitions, tell her a dramatic play is being set up, and that she should play the damsel in distress. Tell her to follow you. *Search the wardrobe for a dress. The Cellar *Head to the cellar and talk to Claus the chef. Tell him he needs to play a drunken jailer. *Search the Barrel of junk to collect rusty spikes. *Search the cupboard for Wooden boards, Twine, Shears, and Sir Ceril's wine. *Pick up the Spider from the floor. The Cave *Proceed through the cave to find a Goblin camp. Talk to the goblins, give them armour and ask them to be patrolling guards. *Southeast of the goblins is a cavern. Enter it and take skulls and bones from the spoils heap. *Take the mouse to get the wolves to follow you out. Building the Quest *Return to the kitchen and at the cave entrance build at the hotspot by right-clicking. *Enter the cave and talk to Sarsaparilla and Claus and have them follow. *Enter the cave and build on the obstacle hotspot. *Build decorations in these locations: **After the pit at the end of the hall. **On the northwest wall before the goblin camp. **On the wall east of the goblin's bonfire. *Build the tripwires on each end of the goblin camp. *Lead Claus to the Jailer hotspot just before the bridge. *Lead Sarsaparilla to the Damsel in Distress hotspot after the bridge. *Head back into the cavern with the wolf pups. *Lead the wolf pups to the Dragon hotspot. *Place a dragon head on each pup. *If the money pouch was taken, give it to Claus. If the necklace was taken, give it to Sarsaparilla. Phillipe *Talk to Philipe Carnillean and offer the quest. *Pickpocket him and offer the quest again with the bag of sweets as the reward. *Proceed through the cave while Philipe follows. *Talk to a goblin guard to fix the bug. *Continue towards the dragons. *After the "dragons" are slain, a Cave wolf matriarch will arrive. Dodge or withstand the attacks until Philipe kills it. **'Note:' Do not turn on Protect from Magic or the matriarch will revert her attention back to Philipe. Finishing Up *Talk to Philipe. *Talk to Ceril. *Talk to Xenia. * Talk to Ceril. *Quest complete! *Loot the Chest near Ceril. Category:Carnillean Rising